


Christmas Eve

by MrsMendes19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: The boys get ready for Christmas, by decorating the tree and getting caught under the mistletoe......
Relationships: Dean/Cas
Kudos: 2





	Christmas Eve

It was Christmas Eve and Sam, Dean and Cas were decorating the tree. Sam placed the baubles on the tree, while Dean helped. Cas was handing them the baubles one by one, looking at each one for a few seconds before handing them over, to be hung on the tree.  
“We don’t have all day, Cas. Could you speed it up a bit?”  
“Of course. Sorry, Dean.”  
Cas handed the baubles over and stood up, looking at the tree. He tilted his head.  
“What’s wrong, Cas?”  
“There’s something missing?”  
“What’s missing, Cas?”  
“I heard that there is usually a tree topper.”  
“Well, there is. It’s the last thing that goes on the tree.”  
“Haven’t we finished decorating the tree yet?”  
“Nope, not yet. We still need the tinsel and the lights.”  
Sam grabbed the lights out of the box and began to untangle them, Dean walked over to help.  
“Let me help you.”  
Dean grabbed hold of one end of the lights while Sam untangled them. Once they were untangled, they hung them on the tree.   
“Alright, let’s get the tinsel up.”  
Dean grabbed the tinsel and started hanging it onto the tree. Sam took the mistletoe and hung it in the doorway before returning and helping with the tinsel. When the tinsel was hung, the boys stepped back and admired the tree.  
“Isn’t the tree amazing?”  
“It is, but Dean, the tree topper is missing.”  
“Oh right, Sam, put up the tree topper.”  
“Right away, Dean.”  
Sam walked over to Cas and picked him up bridal style before walking to the ladder.  
“Sam, put me down.”  
“But you said the tree topper is missing. There’s usually an angel on top of the tree.”  
Cas was about to reply, when Dean spoke up.  
“Sam, what are you doing?”  
“You said to put the tree topper up?”  
“I know what I said, but I didn’t mean to put Cas on top of the tree.”  
“So, what are we going to put on the tree then?”  
“This!”  
Dean held out his hands, which held a small doll, which looked exactly like Cas.  
“Dean, that’s me.”  
“I know. I had it made for the tree.”  
Dean walked over to the tree and placed the small angel on the tree before stepping back, next to Cas.  
“There, now that’s a perfect tree.”  
He linked his hand with Cas’   
“It is.”  
Dean looked at Cas, before lifting a hand and pulling him into a kiss. Once they parted, they both laugh.  
“Merry Christmas, my love.”  
“Merry Christmas to you too. And you too, Sam.”  
“Merry Christmas, you two love birds.”  
Dean smiled before pulling Cas out of the room, stopping in the doorway.  
“What’s wrong, Dean?”  
Dean pointed up at the mistletoe.  
“It’s tradition.”  
“To do what?”  
“Whenever two people get caught under the mistletoe, they have to kiss.”  
“Oh, I never knew that.”  
“Well, now you know.”  
With that, he gripped Cas’ chin, moving his face closer. The kiss lasted only for a moment, but when he pulled away, he was blushing like mad.  
“That was nice.”  
“Hmmm, I agree.”  
They heard Sam scoff.  
“Get a room, you two!”  
Dean smiles before answering.   
“Shut up, you are only upset because you don’t have anyone to spend Christmas with.”  
“That’s not true, I have you guys.”  
“You know what I mean.”  
Sam walked over to Dean and Cas, who stepped back.  
“Let’s not get caught under the mistletoe, alright Sammy?”  
Sam laughed and hugged them.

For the rest of the night, the three of them watched movies before eventually falling asleep on the couch.

The End


End file.
